


Just Like The Movies

by PrincesaAlisakura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Selena - Freeform, Yuuri acting out movie scenes, practicing for a fic, singin' in the rain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaAlisakura/pseuds/PrincesaAlisakura
Summary: Sometimes Yuuri likes to act out certain scenes from movies.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m… I’m going to try and win the next Grand Prix Final with Victor! Thank you for your continued support”

Those words still echoed in Yuuri’s head as he changed out of the outfit wore for the competition. He won. He was going to have his idol, Victor Nikivorof as his coach. It seemed so…. Surreal to him. He felt as though it were a dream. The young skater actually felt he was going to wake up in his room, still chubby and still wondering about his future.

Well right now his future was focusing on the grand prix. And that was going to be awhile.

He dressed up in his usual training outfit. Sweat pants, sneakers and a jacket and left the locker room. Yuri managed to slip past the many people who wanted to talk to him before making it outside in the brisk air he favored.

When he was a boy he would run out to play in the snow with Vicchan when he wasn’t practicing his routines. Good times, Yuuri thought with a small smile on his face as he made the walk home. He wondered if the others knew he snuck away.

Most likely. Sneaking out without getting caught was one of his special techniques that he mastered perfectly. If Yuuri wanted too, he could have easily have used his skills to sneak out of the house as a teenager just to goof off. But he didn’t mainly because he just didn’t want too.

Yuuri chuckled through his nose and walked across the bridge, stopping at a lamp post when a thought struck him.

_‘I wonder how Gene Kelly did it.’_

He’ll be forever grateful to Pichit for introducing him to Golden Age of Hollywood movies during his time in Detroit. **Singin’ in the Rain** became a personal favorite. The scene where the star of the movie stands on the light post was interesting to see.

“Hm…”

Without even hesitating Yuuri placed a foot at the base of the post grabbed the pole with a gloved hand before hoisting himself up in the air with his free hand out in a pose. It was sloppy and it only lasted a few seconds before the ice made him lose his balance briefly. If the post were like the one in the movie maybe Yuuri would have succeeded maybe a slight bit. Who knows.

After his little game the chill started to get to him. Rubbing his arms to generates some warmth Yuuri decided to jog home instead of walking.

When he made it home he was given a scolding from Minako for leaving without telling anyone and a large katsudan bowl.

With Victor’s permission of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri discovers the Queen of Tejano Music.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME OR SELENA'S SONGS!!!

_(Bidi bidi bom bom Bidi bidi bom bom Bidi bidi bom Bidi bidi)_

_Cada vez_

_Cada vez que lo veo pasar_

_Mi corazon se enloquece (se enloquece)_

_Y me empieza a palpitar_

_(Bidi bidi bom bom, uh)_

Yuri gently bobbed his head as he listned to the spanish song on his ipod while taking a small break from his morning jog.

He recived an email this for Pichit about a movie he saw recently.

**_Hey Yuri!_ **

**_How ya been? I hope you’re doing great. Hey I found some songs I think you might want to use for your free program. They’re in Spanish but trust me you’ll love them! The sings are from the movie Selena. It about a singer from Texas. Check it out when you get the chance!_ **

**_See ya!_ **

Along with the email came a few attachments. And just as his friend said they were in Spanish. He wasn’t sure at first but decided to listen to the songs to see why Pichit would send him these. After one song, Como La Flor, he was hooked.

Something about her voice drew him in. so warm and inviting it made him want to dance.

“Selena huh?”

He took a swig from his water bottle before continuing his jog. Today was a lazy for him and victor so he decided to look up the Selena movie when he would come home.

Three Hours Later

Yuuri became a blubbering mess when the credits rolled in after the movie came. When he came home he did the research and managed to find the movie for rent online. At first he thought it was a fictional movie but was shocked to discover that Selena was a real person. A real living person who had so much talent for all the world to see. A beautiful young singer who was snuffed out like a light. She was only twenty-three, the same age as himself.

“She didn’t deserve this….”

He replayed the movie where child Selena’s mother was teaching her a dance move called the Cumbia. Or maybe it was the name of the song.

He watched the dance carefully before turning off his laptop and grabbing his backpack to go to Ice Castle. Makkachin followed him along the way as always.

* * *

 

“Ok…. It goes like this?”

Yuuri stood in the middle of the rink and swayed his hips slowly to the song he played on the small radio.

It was the movie version of Como La flor since he felt it was more his speed.

He then added a small bounce to the swaying.

And then the music began to kick in.

_Pero, Aaaayyy! Como me duele….._

Yuuri began to spin half clock wise before going counter clockwise. It was difficult at first but he began to get the hang of it.

The swaying and the spinning moved him around the rink until he somehow managed to go back to the center during which he ended the song with a spin before stopping when the song ended.

Even he was panting from the new move, he smiled.

 _‘I wonder what Victor will think…_ ’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the next chapter will be a Victuuri.  
> What do you want them to reenact?
> 
> Anastasia- At the Beginning  
> Sleeping Beauty- Once Upon A Dream  
> The little mermaid- Kiss The Girl  
> Or what do YOU want?  
> Let me know in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly written for practice because i have stories in mind. A oneshot where Yuuri is a girl, a oneshot where Victor is a girl and one where they're both girls. But it depends on how this takes off.
> 
> Next chapter: Yuuri watches Selena and tries to do the 'washing machine.'


End file.
